1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter, and in particular, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, or a power storage device, or a driving or manufacturing method thereof, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a data processor, program, or a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The social infrastructures relating to data transmission have advanced, and it has become possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of information not only at home or office but also out of home or office using a data processor.
Portable data processors are under active development in such a background.
Portable data processors are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the data processors and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).